


Catch Up

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A snapshot of Helen and Nikola together again.





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> With this day, it was just about the start of Teslen Appreciation Week, so I did a drabble. But it's the beginning of the end (this one got posted in October on Tumblr, as did the next one I think, but then work and life sorta exploded and I stopped writing for like a week and a half so yeah...). Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: This is not new, it only feels like it.

“This is not new, it only feels like it,” Helen murmured as she kissed Nikola’s thigh. “Enough time has passed.”

“And that is the problem, my dear,” he said, gently guiding her back so they were level. Gazing into her eyes, he brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, burying his hand in her dark tresses. Slowly, with a smirk like smile, he drew himself closer, inwardly crowing when her eyes glanced to his lips. Barely millimeters from her kisses, he stopped, her breath a butterfly against him. “I have so much lost time to make up for.”


End file.
